


Midnight twitter chats

by Lagt



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bad Luck Charm, M/M, Multi, donald adopts lena, donald and the others are in a band, donald singer au, i wrote this for friends, sappy poly dad, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagt/pseuds/Lagt
Summary: So she light up her lamp and opened her phone. After a moment she clicked on the Birdtube app.She lazily scrolled the suggestions until a title attracted her eyes.The title was: “Bad Luck Charm first encounter”.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Lena (Disney: DuckTales), José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, but he is a weird case, uno is there
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Midnight twitter chats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenofpranking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofpranking/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Harmonies and Happiness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205504) by [queenofpranking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofpranking/pseuds/queenofpranking). 



Webby was lying in  her bed. For some  reason she couldn’t sleep ,  usually she would have gone to the  kitchen or  something but she didn’t want to risk  waking up  her grandma .

So  she light up  her lamp and  opened her phone. After a moment  she clicked on the  Birdtube app.

She lazily scrolled the  suggestions until a  title attracted her eyes .

The  title was : “ Bad Luck Charm first  encounter ”.

Webby had gotten an  interest in  them around some  months before thanks to a night  very similar to  this one.  Now her social media timeline  was full of images of the  Bad Luck  Charm’s concerts and promo.

Sure, they didn’t  captured her attention as much as the  McDuck history did but... a girl could have more than one  hobby right?

She clicked on the video and snuggled in her bed.

The video  was apparently a clip from  their first interview  as a band.

The  host was a cute chicken  apparently named April  Eg’neil .

Near her there was the  whole band. 

First  was Uno  Ducklair , the  pianist ,  occasional singer and voice of  reason of the group ( going by the fans opinion). He  was an  italian mallard with a  brilliant green head and light green  eyes .

Next to  him was Donald Duck (and  here webby blushed a  little , sure the  guy was WAY  older than her but he  was by  all means handsome ,  also here he  was like  eighteen years old ) he  was the  main singer and leader of the group, he  was a  plain white  peckin duck much like  herself .

Near him were  Josè Carioca, the drummer, a  portoguese parrot with deep green feathers and smooth talking, and Panchito Pistoles, guitarist and sunshine boy of the band, a mexican rooster with brilliant red feathers. 

And last but not least was Fenton  Crackshell -Cabrera, another occasional singer and bassist of the band, he was a normal brown duck, but  definetly cute.

The chicken smiled and asked 

<< so how did you guys meet each other? >>

Donald smiled back and said: << well except for Fenton we all met in high school>>

While his voice was scratchy it was pretty easy to easy to understand after listening to all his songs, but the production put subtitles anyway.

<< Aww c’mon Donald that’s way  to simple to cover it!>> interjected Uno.

<< okay, so when I first arrived in ‘ Merica I was often picked on because I was the weird disabled  italian new kid. Then one day they told me that I was changing rooms. Part of me was scared to co-habit with some random football douchebag.>>

The rest of the band was listening to the Mallard who was gesticulating along with the narration, I thing he would never try to control during interviews.

<< So imagine my surprise when entering the new room I heard someone cursing in a weird mix of Latin, ancient Greek and Sanskrit.>>

Fenton left out a small snicker.

<< So I went in to check and I see this small  peckin duck with emo hair trying to move a cardboard from his foot. I was so shocked that the only thing that came out of my mouth was “ che nerd del  cazzo impreca in  latino ?”, the other heard me, looked up and said in a perfect  italian “lo  stesso nerd del  cazzo che capisce quando qualcuno impreca in latino”>>

The whole room was laughing at the absurdity of this.

<< Then from one door a rooster runs out yelling something about shrimps and a parrot running after him with an umbrella ready to use it as a bat!>>

The whole band was dying of laughter.

The rest of the video was the op asking to subscribe and stuff, so webby drifted in the comment section

Her attention was caught by a comment, left just three hours before.

** Marceline the vampire queen **

OMG I can’t believe how baby they were!!! Now I need to make some edits on these

Now Webby was very interested, she had been in need of a new profile picture after all. She quickly found the link to this “Marceline” account on Twitter.

Apparently she was just THE MOST POPULAR BAD LUCK CHARM STAN IN ALL TWITTER.

Webby started to dig  trough her posts but couldn’t manage to find those dam edits.

So she did the only thing a sleep deprived girl could do.

She DM the other girl.

** MISS GODDESS WEBBY **

Hi! I'm Webby! Sorry if I'm bothering you but I saw your comment under the interview video and I was  kinda interested in those edits? 

Oh, you are probably asleep, sorry I'm so sorry to bother just ignore what I just wrote!

** LENA-BEAN THE VAMPIRE QUEEN **

Don't worry! I’m quite happy to share those edits with other fans!  Also I remember you! You are a new stan! I look out for fans like you!

** MISS GODDESS WEBBY **

OH MY GOSH REALLY? I just discovered them but god I love all their songs! THANK YOU!

** LENA-BEAN THE VAMPIRE QUEEN **

No prob. So what are your favourite songs so far? 

** MISS GODDESS WEBBY **

Oh I really like “Stars”!!! And “S.T.A.R. child” is one of my  all time favourites!

** LENA-BEAN THE VAMPIRE QUEEN **

Those are great! I knew that you were a good Unlucky 

** MISS GODDESS WEBBY **

A what?

** LENA-BEAN THE VAMPIRE QUEEN **

Oh yeah you are new

It's the name we BLC call ourselves!

** MISS GODDESS WEBBY **

Ooooooooh got it!

** LENA-BEAN THE VAMPIRE QUEEN **

No worries! I'm  gonna send you some more edits if you want tomorrow!

** MISS GODDESS WEBBY **

Omg you would do that? Thank you!

…

Are... are we friends?

** LENA-BEAN THE VAMPIRE QUEEN **

Eh sure call me Lena

** MISS GODDESS WEBBY **

O MY GOD REALLY! I GOT A FRIEND!!!

Call me Webby

…

Wait I already said that didn’t I?

** LENA-BEAN THE VAMPIRE QUEEN **

Hey don’t sweat it! It can happen

Well

Gn Webby

** MISS GODDESS WEBBY **

What does  Gn mean?

** LENA-BEAN THE VAMPIRE QUEEN **

It means Good Night 

** MISS GODDESS WEBBY **

Oh yeah! Totally knew that, anyway good night!

Lena exited from the app with a small smile << eh... cute>>

Then the sound of webbed feet took her attention.

The door of her room opened to reveal her Dads. They all looked tired but the good kind.

<< Hey seashell, how was today? >> asked Donald

<< all good Dad! How was today for you guys? >>

<< all good to us too baby star>> responded Panchito.

<< your Dad made us work hard today, lo  stronzo  >> smiled Uno

<< I swear if I didn’t love him I would have kicked him today>> joked Josè

Lena smiled and went to hug her family.

After a long hug to every one of them Donald looked at her.

<< Good night baby star >> he kissed her on the head 

<< night Dad >>

Uno ruffled her hair << good night kid >>

<< good night Papà >>

Panchito just hugged her again << sleep tight! >>

<< go to sleep Papa >>

Josè caressed her head << god I'm so tired >>

<< Go to sleep Pops >> she smiled.

After all of them left she snuggled into her bed drifting to the land of dreams and young birds that curse in dead lenguages.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just another random idea born in the discord server  
> i live and breathe this Au i swear
> 
> as always tell me eventual problems  
> thank you for reading!
> 
> translation of what Uno says  
> "what kind of fucking nerd curse in latin?"  
> donald response  
> "the kind of nerd that can understand someone cursing in latin"


End file.
